Across The pond
by wow1076
Summary: Sakura finds a job away from the city where she must maintain the Uchiha's loved summer home. After working there for some time she is given news of three Uchiha's will be staying there for a year. How will Sakura react to having to work with them there? Will sparks fly? (Uchiha X Sakura) (MadaSaku) (SasuSaku) (ItaSaku)


**Pairing:** Sakura X Uchiha

 _(Sakura x Itachi) (Sakura X Madara) (Sakura X Sasuke)_

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Part:** 1

 **Comments:** I probably won't finish this ever like the other Sakura X _ ones I have made but I'll try to upload this as much as I can. BTW sorry in advance for this part being too short.

After a mouths of searching for a new job Sakura finally found herself a fine a job that paid her good money. Upon accepting the job Sakura packed her things to move into a new house that was across the house in which she will be working in . After a while moving in she seemed to have fallen in love with the area and people around her. She was glad to be away from the city and all the noise. Her new home was located just outside of a small village. Her employer allowed her to use one of his many empty houses to make it easier to go to work. The house was around a huge field with all sort plants and flowers filled with life. Located in the back of the house there is a medium sized pound and on the other side is a house much larger then hers. Her job was to clean and maintain it. Her employer was very wealthy man and head of the Uchiha family. The Uchihas where one of the wealthiest families alive.

She never once have met them, the only communication she has had with them was either over the phone, email, or letter. One day Sakura was given a call from the head Uchiha himself stating that his two sons and his nephew will be occupying their summer home for the next year to get them rehabilitated. He also told her to continue doing her job even when they arrive. "understood sir" she replied then hang up.

Later that day Sakura decided to research on the 3 Uchihas that will be occupying the once empty house across from her. First she did research on the oldest which was the nephew, Madara Uchiha, he was a man who was one know for his lady killing methods. The next was the first born son, Itachi Uchiha, he was fine young man who seemed to have everything together and she wondered why he need to be rehabilitated. Lastly was the youngest, Sasuke Uchiha, he was one of the best looking men her age she'd ever seen but didn't seem to be smiling in every single photo taken of him. To her he seemed pretty strange.

After her research Sakura had one last snack and headed to bed. Before closing her eyes she turns her body to face the window and stares at the stars. "I wounder if it will still be this peaceful once they come?". She then slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep.

The next morning Sakura began watering her flowers while humming her favorite lullaby that her mother once sang to her.

To Sakura her flowers were like variations of her own personality. Sakura was never very good with interacting with other people when she was younger not to mention being bullied as well. If it wasn't for her beloved best friend Ino, Sakura would had never changed and made friends but old habits die hard. Even though Ino help Sakura break out of her bubble after Ino moved to another city Sakura gradually went back into her bubble separating herself from the world once again. That was the reason why she even took this job. So that she could just be by herself with her plants. Sadly all things must come to an end for she will no longer be alone.

Meanwhile Sakura was watering her plants the Uchiha boys were making there way to their summer home.

"Tsss,This is so bothersome. Why the heck must we even have to come here?"

"Now now Sasuke please don't act like that father knows what he's doing and you might grow to like it, you never know"

"Fine… you better be right about it though Itachi"

"I don't know about you guys but I hope there are girls there"

"Now that you mention it Madara father said that there is this girl who will be maintaining the house while were staying there. I heard that she's been doing that for quite a while now"

"A girl! Itachi do you know anything else about her?"

"Not really father didn't mention anything else about her"

"I wonder how she looks like"

"Now Madara you know better then to go try to bother a girl"

"shesh I was just kidding Itachi, can't you take a joke? Anyway why do you get to drive Itachi? I mean I'm older then you and got my licenses first"

"Father requested that I drive because the last time you drove us somewhere we ended up losing a car in a lake"

"You still mad about that? You really need to learn to let things go man"

As Sakura was finishing up watering her plants she is stopped by the sound of a car parking in the old drive way. Slowly peeking through her plants Sakura sees three young men grabbing their suitcases from the car into the other house. All she could hear from them is laughter but that soon faded away as they walk into the house. "It's been a while since I've head people laughing and having fun" Sakura's mind immediately started to reminisce back to the days when her and Ino were kids. A small giggle left her mouth then she took on look back the the other house before walking into hers.


End file.
